In The Kitchen
by Gaara's Plaything
Summary: Hermione encounters a prat in the kitchen. Dramione one-shot smut. M.


**Just a little lemon I did up. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Harry Potter and the franchise.**

_**In The Kitchen**_

This was going to be a better year than all the others, Hermione had already decided that. Her final year at Hogwarts was going to be peaceful, with no dark wizards to come along and try to kill them all. The war was over, Voldemort was dead, they could all get back to their lives in peace. So when the school offered for students to return to complete the year they'd either missed or hadn't finished, she'd jumped at the opportunity.

Professor McGonagall was the new headmaster, having given up her transfiguration post to a witch named Amanda Smullen, who had agreed to take the job after quitting from the Ministry. Professor Smullen was a rotund woman with a penchant for neon pink hair. It kind of reminded Hermione of Tonks.

In any case, Hermione had been given the position of Head Girl this year, a testament to her grades and her previous exemplary behaviour as a student. Conversely, the Head Boy was Draco Malfoy, and she really had no idea what Professor McGonagall was thinking when she gave the position to him.

You'd think that his father being imprisoned and his mother running out on the family would do something for his arrogant demeanour, but no, Draco Malfoy was as stuck up and rude as ever. True, he no longer called her mudblood or degraded her otherwise for her ancestry. But he was still disgustingly rude to her friends, especially Ron. Just the other day, Harry'd had to restrain Ron because Draco had made fun of his family's financial situation… again.

Hermione sighed. Right now, she was lying in bed, having woken up from a nightmare about the time she'd been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange in Malfoy Manor. No matter what she did, the nightmares always came back. She sighed and stood, deciding to go down to the little kitchenette to get something to drink. Maybe a glass of milk would help. Of course, she could just take dreamless sleep potion, but Hermione wasn't too keen on experiencing its slightly addictive side-effects.

She pulled on a short silk robe over her short and tank top pyjamas and headed out, walking down the spiral staircase, completely ignoring the existence of the door across from hers. He was probably sleeping anyway, and that was good. She was in no mood to deal with his superior attitude. The common room was quite dark, but she didn't bother with light, as the one in the kitchenette was on, and so she missed the fact that a figure slumped in an armchair suddenly straightened at her arrival.

Leaning down, she opened the door to the little fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. Since muggle appliances didn't work in Hogwarts, the ones in here were kept going by special charms. In any case, as she moved over to a cupboard to get a glass, a voice from behind her startled her.

"Gee, Granger," Malfoy's smooth voice spoke, "I had no idea your legs were so hot."

Hermione spun around and glared at him. "Sod off Malfoy!" she snapped. "My legs are none of your business!"

Malfoy just stood there and grinned. "I make anything _that_ sexy my business," he drawled, and despite herself, Hermione blushed slightly.

"Shut up, ferret!" she hissed.

Malfoy stalked towards her, and Hermione backed up until she ran into the bench and couldn't go any further. He stopped at the point that they were almost touching, then brought his hand up and grabbed the tie of her robe.

"Hmm," he mused. "This feels like expensive silk. Just how on earth could you afford something like this?"

"None of your business," she told him, trying to snap at him, but his proximity was doing something to her that her brain was having trouble processing.

It went sort of like this in her head. _'Malfoy.. close… ferret.. oh God, he's sexy! No! Bad thoughts… Oh Merlin.' _It wasn't entirely unintelligible, but it was chaotic. In any case, Hermione gasped when Malfoy undid her robe and pulled it open, exposing her _little _pyjama suit underneath.

"Well well well," Malfoy murmured. "Who knew the Gryffindork had such a sexy body underneath those school robes of hers. I think this requires further investigation. What else are you hiding Granger, eh?"

Now Malfoy closed that tiny bit of distance between them and pressed her against the bench. Hermione had no idea why she wasn't pushing him away. Maybe it was because her mind was still half asleep, or maybe it was because he was incredibly sexy, and living with him this whole time had had her subconscious mind working towards this moment. In any case, she could do nothing as his head came down and his lips claimed hers.

She moaned slightly as their lips connected, and she was only vaguely aware of the fact that his hands were wandering over her body. Hermione returned the kiss as everything inside her melted, a small gasp escaping her lips as Malfoy's hand suddenly grasped a breast. He started to knead it, and her arms came up around his neck as the two of them snogged in the kitchenette.

Malfoy pressed against her as their tongues connected, and the little whimper Hermione let out seemed to egg him on. His hand left her breast and joined the other one, and they both moved down to cup her buttocks. He pulled her closer to him, and Hermione was suddenly drawn against the proof that Malfoy was enjoying this as much as she seemed to be. He was _definitely _aroused, and he was pressing himself against her.

"You're so fucking sexy, Granger," he murmured, breaking their kiss. "I've been wanting to bed you for awhile now."

His fingers slipped down under her pyjama shorts, tugging them down slightly. Hermione's breath shortened as one digit slid down along her slit, her hips bucking involuntarily against his hand. Then Malfoy added other fingers and began a light rubbing that had her clinging to him desperately.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hermione knew this was wrong, and her sensible side was trying desperately to call her back from the euphoria so that she could push him away, but his fingers were keeping that part of her brain at bay. As Malfoy's fingers increased pressure and speed, Hermione could feel an orgasm building, and soon she was cumming into his hand.

Her body slumped against his, and she didn't offer any resistance as he pulled her shorts down to her ankles before undoing his own pants, letting his arousal spring free. It registered with her brain finally what was going on, and Hermione's hands slid down his chest, her intention to push him away, but he was kissing her again, and her poor brain was put on the backburner once more. Malfoy slid his length along her moist opening before sliding in.

Hermione gasped as he filled her to the hilt, and she heard him let out a grunt of surprise. Bastard had probably thought that she was a virgin, but she wasn't. Her and Harry had had sex whilst on the hunt for horcruxes, when Ron had abandoned them. But her thoughts were distracted once more as Malfoy began to move within her. She flung her head back as his lips and teeth moved to her neck, nibbling and suckling, which was sure to leave marks.

Malfoy was pounding ferociously into her now, and Hermione brought a leg up, wrapping it around him in an attempt to bring him even closer to her. He grunted at the increased access and thrust in deeper than he had before. She squeaked at the extra pressure, clinging on to him for dear life.

Her orgasm was building up again, she could feel it approaching. But then Malfoy reached down, tweaking her clit, rushing her into her orgasm as the extra sensation had them both falling over the edge together. Hermione felt his white hot seed shoot up into her as he came deep inside her, even as she spilled onto his hot length, and her body collapsed against his. They were a mass of sweat and cum, and her breathing was laboured to the point that she was gasping slightly for air.

"W-what… w-why?" Her words weren't very structured, but she had to know what was going on here.

Malfoy was breathing hard, but he looked up, staring her straight in the eye. "I told you," he breathed, "I've been wanting to bed you."

"But why, Malfoy?"

"Because you're fucking gorgeous, Granger," he told her, and she blushed.

"I-I think you can call me Hermione," she told him, "especially after this."

"Then you call me Draco," he told her, and she nodded.

Hermione shifted her hips slightly, and felt Mal-Draco start to harden once more inside her. "Why don't we take this to my room?" he suggested.

Hermione smiled. "Sure," she said, and squealed when he picked her up, carrying her up to his room.

The next day, Hermione couldn't get her smile off her face.

**So, what did you think? Review!**


End file.
